Will You Marry Me?
by MarriedToNaru
Summary: Mai did something that she AND Naru will pay for a high price. What will it be? Along comes an unexpected case that will challenge both Mai and Naru's... relationship? Please read and review! COMPLETE!
1. What!

Ghost Hunt Fanfiction: Will You Marry Me?

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt or any of its characters. If so, Kazuya Shibuya is mine =))))))

" " words

' ' thoughts

- - change of scenes

[ Chapter 1: What? ]

Mai was late...again. She was currently running across the street without even stopping in front of some cars who are speeding.

" Oops! Sorry! " Mai yelled as a red car stopped very abruptly because of her.

" Make sure you don't do it again next time, young lady! " the angry man replied.

10 minutes later...

- SPR -

Everyone was silent because Naru was waiting impatiently for their one last team member. Finally, a knock was heard on the door.

' Finally ' Naru thought.

" Sorry if I'm late " Mai bowed and muttered an apology immediately.

" Mai, tea "

" Okay " Mai replied as she hurried towards the kitchen to make his tea.

The others were starting to worry about Mai that time. Well, except for Masako because she was having a perfectly good time with Naru just before Mai arrived.

" I wonder what Naru is so nervous about? " Ayako whispered.

" I don't know. " Bou-san replied.

" Masako, why are you glaring at Mai like that? " John asked her.

" N-nothing at all " she replied as she coverred her mouth using the sleeve of her kimono.

" Lin-san, I have something to tell you later, okay? " Madoka asked Lin, but she was blushing furiously.

" Okay " Lin smiled at Madoka.

Mai's POV

" Stupid narcisstic jerk. He didn't even acknowledge me! " I muttered while making the tea.

" You were saying? " I was shocked when a familiar voice behind me said.

I turned around and saw Naru... which meant that he heard me.

" N-Naru... ehehe " I replied nervously.

He just raised one eyebrow as his question.

" I wasn't saying anything? " Mai twitched as she whispered.

" Anyway, Mai. I need your cooperation "

Was my ears kidding me? Naru, my narcisstic, know-it all boss, needs my cooperation?

" Wait, Naru are you alright? Are you sick? " I asked while touching his forehead.

" I'm not sick, Mai. And I'm dead serious about your cooperation. " he swatted my hand as if it was bothering him too much.

" Mai. " he said in a serious tone.

" Yes? " I replied while not looking at him in the eye.

" Will you marry me? "

WHAT?

[ Author's Note ]

Sorry if the first chapter is short! I'll make it longer next time! Please read and review! No flames please! 


	2. The Reason

Ghost Hunt Fanfiction: Will You Marry Me?

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt or any of its characters. If so, Kazuya Shibuya is mine =))))))

" " words

' ' thoughts

- - change of scenes

[ Chapter 2: The Reason ]

- Flashback -

" Mai. " he said in a serious tone.

" Yes? " I replied while not looking at him in the eye.

" Will you marry me? "

WHAT?

- End of Flashback -

" A-are you serious, Naru? " Mai laughed nervously.

" Mai, I just said that I was dead serious, right? " Naru replied in his usual cold tone.

Awkward silence~~~

" Well, if you don't want to, you can always reject me " Naru said in, surprisingly, a very confident tone.

" Wait! " Mai reacted.

Naru turned around to face her.

" Fine. I will marry you! " Mai threw her arms on Naru.

But then, Naru didn't hug her back. This made her confused. Very confused.

" Good. We'll be married next week. Anyway, here's the engagement ring " he said as he slid the ring on Mai's finger.

' Was he really serious? It doesn't even seem like he's happy ' Mai thought as Naru walked away.

- Naru's Office -

Naru walked into his office and sat on his chair. He was so damn tired.

' What she doesn't know is that I'm doing this for her own sake ' Naru thought when he heard a knock on the door.

" Come in " he said and the door opened. Revealing Lin.

" Naru. Did you ask her already? " Lin asked him.

" Yes, why? " Naru replied.

" Mai doesn't seem to be happy or excited "

" So what if she's not happy or excited? This is ENTIRELY her fault anyway " Naru shot back.

" Tell me the WHOLE story, Naru " Lin asked and sat down on a couch.

" Well, I received a case last week. The name of the client is Kagura Minasaki. He complained that married couples die everytime they sleep at his inn. " Naru said.

" And how is this Mai's fault? " Lin questioned him.

" This is her fault because Kagura said that when Mai was a little girl, she always played at the inn's backyard. The game she played was Spirit of the Glass. That means she was the one who summoned the ghosts that kills every wedded couple that sleeps at the inn. " Naru continued.

" Why do you need to marry Mai? " Lin asked mockingly.

" Because Kagura said that the ghosts only target wedded couples. I want it to be us because she can't be wedded to Bou-san or John right? Besides... " Naru left his sentence hanging.

" Besides what? " asked Lin.

" Nothing " Naru answered with a whisper.

" If that's how you would like to put it. But, I'll give you a reminder, marriage is a sacrament that bonds a couple FOREVER. " Lin said as he stood up.

" You know what, Lin? There's always a word called divorce " Naru said coldly.

' What's happening to me? What am I being so cold to everyone? Including Lin... even Mai ' Naru thought when Lin got out of the room.

- Lin's POV -

" There's always a possibility that you might want to be Mai's husband for quite a longer time than you expected " Lin whispered as he closed the door leading to Naru's office.

- Normal POV -

Mai and the others were waiting patiently for Naru on the waiting area. After a hew minutes, he finally came out.

" I accepted a case last week. Kagura-san says that every wedded couple that comes to his inn gets murdered. " Naru explained that made everyone gasp, especially Mai.

" Kagura... you mean Kagura Minasaki? " Mai asked.

" Yes, Mai. Kagura Minasaki " Naru answered.

" I used to play in his inn's backyard when I was s little girl " she whispered but loud enough for Naru to hear.

" Anyway, we'll head there next, next week " Naru announced.

" Why that long? " Masako asked with her soft but seductive voice.

" Because next week, I will be marrying Mai "

[ Author's Note ]

Well, I hope you liked the second chapter! I don't really hate Masako, but I hate it when she flirts with Naru. :(( Anyway, please DO NOT FORGET to read and review! Your reviews are my inspiration to continue my stories so please don't be a silent reader!  



	3. Heartache

Ghost Hunt Fanfiction: Will You Marry Me?

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt or any of its characters. If so, Kazuya Shibuya is mine =))))))

" " words

' ' thoughts

- - change of scenes

[ Chapter 3: Heartache ]

- Flashback -

" Anyway, we'll head there next, next week " Naru announced.

" Why that long? " Masako asked with her soft but seductive voice.

" Because next week, I will be marrying Mai "

- End of Flashback -

Everyone's jaw dropped. Well, except Naru's, Lin's, and Mai's.

" B-b-but I thought that you and me... " Masako's sentence was left hanging.

" What about you and me? " Naru asked in a cold tone.

" N-nothing " Masako stammered.

" OMG! Congratulations, Mai! " Ayako hugged her out of too much excitement.

" A-ayako! I can't breathe! " Mai yelled.

" Let her go, you old hag! " Bou-san said and "saved" Mai from Ayako's clutches... only to do the same to Mai.

" Bou-san! " Mai yelled again.

Bou-san let her go... and was hit by Ayako's purse.

" You said that I should let Mai go but then you were planning to do the same! " Ayako said.

" I was congratulating her! What is wrong with you? You really are a witch " Bou-san shot back.

They argued like that and Bou-san ended up getting hit by Ayako.

" Congratulations, Mai! " John took her hand and shook it.

" I'm not really sure if you should congratulate me " Mai whispered, but loud enough for Naru to hear because she didn't know that he was just standing behind her.

" Uh, Mai? " John asked.

" Yes? " Mai replied.

" Naru is just standing behind you " he whispered to her and slowly walked away, leaving Mai nervous and Naru standing behind her.

Mai slowly turned around to face Naru.

" Ehehe... did you hear anything? " Mai nervously asked.

" Unfortunately, yes " Naru icily replied.

" Anyway, do you know why I'm marrying you? " he continued.

" No " Mai answered silently.

" This is all your fault. Come to my office " Naru said and headed off to his office, with Mai following him.

- Naru's Office -

" Lin, please explain to Mai why I'm marrying her " Naru told Lin.

And so, Lin explained everything to Mai.

After a few minutes of silence...

" I knew it. You're not marrying me because you love me " Mai whispered, her tears falling down slowly.

" Who the heck told you that I love you? " Naru told Mai in his usual tone.

" I just thought of it, Naru! " Mai stood up and yelled at him.

" Why would you ever thought of it? " Naru replied... in a calm voice.

" Because who the hell would marry a person he doesn't love? " Mai shot back.

" Well, I think that you should even thank me for marrying an idiot like you " Naru answered.

Mai just stood there. Her whole body shaking.

" Mai, don't tell anyone the reason why I'm marrying you. The same goes for you, Lin " Naru instructed.

" Okay " Lin answered as if nothing's happening in front of him.

" Naru..." Mai whispered.

" And Mai. You should sign this " Naru handed Mai a paper that looked like a contract.

" What is this? " Mai asked, not looking at him.

" Read it. That's what your eyes are for " Naru replied.

The title of the paper said : CONTRACT

Rule # 1: We do not sleep in the same bed, although we share the same room.

Rule # 2: You don't butt in to my business. I do the same for you.

Rule # 3: We won't care about eachother's personal lives.

Rule # 4: You will move to my house so that others wouldn't suspect.

Rule # 5: No one will know about this contract.

After a while, Mai finished reading the "contract".

" Who ever told you to force yourself to marry me anyway? " Mai asked while tears continue to stream down her face.

" ... " Naru didn't answer.

" ANSWER ME, YOU NARCISSTIC JERK! " Mai yelled.

" Aren't you happy that you're going to marry me? " Naru answered with a smirk.

" Why am I not happy? Easy question " Mai sarcastically said.

" Then answer it " Naru replied in a cold tone.

" Because you're just marrying me for the sake of the case! After that, we'll divorce, right? " Mai answered while her bangs covered her face.

" You know what, Mai? You're bothering me " Naru spoke as he stood up.

" Bother... so that's what I am to you. Of course you'll like Masako. She's beautiful, rich and famous. If I were a guy, I would surely go for a girl like her. I'm just nothing compared to her. And so, Naru, I really loved you with all my heart. You, being a cold, narcisstic person, whose job is to shatter my heart to pieces, succeeded in doing so! Congratulations! " Mai said angrily and ran out of his office and SPR, leaving Naru stunned and Lin grinning.

" Naru? " Lin said.

" What is it, Lin? " Naru replied.

" Mai sure was brokenhearted " Lin said in a calm voice.

" ... " Naru couldn't say anything in reply.

" Congratulations in breaking her heart into pieces. " Lin said while closing his laptop.

" Lin, what do I do now? " surprisingly, Naru asked Lin.

" This is so unusual of you, Naru " Lin answered.

" Just answer me already! " Naru said in a panicked tone.

" What you do now, is go after Mai and bring her back here "

[ Author's Note ]

I'm sorry if it's quite short again! We have an exam coming up and I really need to study. Well, I hope you liked the third chapter! What will Naru do now? Find out in the next chapter! Don't forget to read and review! Thank you!


	4. Sorry

Ghost Hunt Fanfiction: Will You Marry Me?

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt or any of its characters. If so, Kazuya Shibuya is mine =))))))

" " words

' ' thoughts

- - change of scenes

[ Chapter 4: Sorry ]

- flashback -

" Lin, what do I do now? " surprisingly, Naru asked Lin.

" This is so unusual of you, Naru " Lin answered.

" Just answer me already! " Naru said in a panicked tone.

" What you do now, is go after Mai and bring her back here "

- end of flashback -

' Where could she possiby be? ' Naru thought as he dashed out of SPR, ignoring the questions of the team.

- Mai's POV -

I thought of running away to the park. Nobody should be able to bother me there since it's a regular working day.

I found a bench far from everyone who were taking a stroll on the park.

' Naru, you're such a jerk! ' I thought.

' I know that you love Masako, you should marry her.'

Before I knew it, I was crying again.

I didn't care if people passed by me and see me crying. I'm too depressed today. I think I'm depressed to the point of not caring if someone kiled me right now. My whole body felt numb.

I was recalling some of my memories shared with Naru, when it started to rain.

' It's raining. I think the heaven agrees with me leaving SPR for good ' I thought when I heard someone breathing heavily behind me.

I turned my head slowly, expecting to find Ayako or Bou-san or John to comfort me.

But no, I turned half my body and saw... Naru.

" Naru... " I managed to whisper.

" I looked everywhere for you " he said in between heavy breaths.

" Why did you do that? Masako might be worried about you " I said in a faint voice.

" I don't care about Masako. Go back with me to SPR " he whispered while taking off his trench coat.

" I thought you hate me " I replied while he placed his coat over my shivering body.

" I don't hate you, Mai " Naru told me in a assuring voice.

" Then why are you here? " I asked.

" I'm here to tell you... I'm sorry " he said and looked at me directly.

I blushed and we locked gazes for a long time. Then I fainted.

- Normal POV -

" Mai? Mai! " I shook her gently. Then I touched her forehead.

' Damn, you burning! ' I thought.

Having no choice, I called Lin. After a while, I saw the van and I carried Mai inside, panic rising from my system.

" What happened?" Lin asked while drving.

" Mai fainted because of a fever " I replied while looking at Mai.

" Naru, I knew it " Lin said.

" What? " I asked.

" You're too dense to notice that you love Mai " I could see that he smiled.

" I love Mai? Give me some evidences " Naru involuntarily whispered.

" First, you nervously walk around the office whenever Mai is late. "

" That's because- " Naru wanted to answer but Lin said another evidence.

" Second, you could have let Mai marry Yasuhara or John because this is all just pretend "

At that, Naru remained silent.

" Third, you asked me what to do when Mai ran away " he glanced at Naru while saying it.

" Am I really inlove with Mai? " Naru questioned Lin.

" To me, seems like it " Lin smiled.

Naru sighed and looked at Mai. Out f the blue, he kissed her forehead.

" What did I just do? " Naru asked Lin, super shocked.

" Told you. Your body seems to agree to what I was saying " Lin grinned at him.

- Naru's POV -

' Why am I so afraid of admitting that I love Mai? '

' Because I don't want to be hurt again '

' Oliver Davis, face it. You're a coward! ' I thought and I mentally slapped myself.

Fine. I'll admit it.

I am in love with my accident-prone assistant, Mai Taniyama.

[ Author's Note ]

Short again... I'm really sorry! I promise to make it longer next time! The next chapter will be romantic! Please look forward to it! Continue to support my fic! Don't forget to leave a review, okay? Thanks!


	5. First Kiss

Ghost Hunt Fanfiction: Will You Marry Me?

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt or any of its characters. If so, Kazuya Shibuya is mine =))))))

" " words

' ' thoughts

- - change of scenes

[ Chapter 5: First Kiss ]

- Flashback -

Fine. I'll admit it.

I am in love with my accident-prone assistant, Mai Taniyama.

- End of Flashback -

The next day, Mai woke up in the couch surrounded by the whole team. It was John who first spoke.

" Mai, are you okay? "

" I feel a lot better now. What happened? " Mai asked.

Everyone's gaze directed at Naru.

" You had a fever and collapsed " Naru answered with a sigh.

" What did you do yesterday when Mai collapsed? " Ayako and Bou-san both asked with a grin on their faces.

" I carried her to the van " Naru answered plainly.

Masako glared at him and Mai.

" Anyway, can you stand now? " Naru asked Mai, walking towards her slowly.

" I-I think so " Mai replied and with the help of John, she was able to stand up.

" Thanks, John " Mai said.

" No problem " John replied with a blush.

Naru instantly held Mai's hand that made everyone gasp, even Mai, except Lin.

" Wh-where are we going? " Mai was stammering due to Naru holding her hand.

" My office " Naru replied.

They reached Naru's office and got inside. As soon as they were inside, Naru locked the door.

" Why are we here? " Mai asked in a whisper.

" To plan our wedding " Naru replied.

" I thought I called that off " Mai looked out the window.

" What gown would you like to wear? " Naru asked, ignoring her comment. He handed her some pictures of beautiful wedding gowns.

" So beautiful gowns, but only for a fake marriage " Mai whispered, unaware that Naru heard her.

" Just pick one " Naru instructed.

After a few minutes, Mai pointed a gown to Naru.

(If you want to see the gown, click this link: ./_ )

" Is that what you want? " Naru asked in a soft voice.

Mai simply nodded.

After 30 minutes of planning everything for their wedding, Naru said.

" Do you want to go out? "

Mai stared at him, shocked.

" I said, do you want to go out? " Naru repeated his question.

" Y-yes " Mai replied nervously.

Again, Naru held Mai's hand in his, then they walked out of SPR like nothing happened, despite Masako's glare and Ayako's questions.

" Naru, you have a car? " Mai asked while Naru opened the lock of his car.

" Of course I do. The van is strictly for SPR use only. This one is mine " Naru replied as he opened the door to the passenger seat for Mai.

- Inside Naru's Car -

" Do we still need to follow the contract you made? " Mai whispered her question.

" Yes " Naru replied plainly.

Mai sighed.

" Any other questions? " Naru said.

" Well, yes. Why were you holding my hand a while ago? "

" Because that's what engaged couples do, right? " Naru answered.

" But if that's what engaged couples do, why do we still have a contract? "

" The contract is for our personal lives. Acting like a real engaged couple is just like our game "

Silence~

After a 20-minute drive, Naru killed the engine, stepped out of the car, and opened the door for Mai.

" Where are we? " Mai asked.

" We are on the outskirts of the town. It's a beautiful place, right? " Naru replied.

They were on a garden located on a cliff. Below the cliff is the ocean. For short, the sea is the view from the garden.

" Wow " Mai said in a cheerful voice as she stood near the edge of the cliff to feel the breeze of the ocean.

" It is breathtaking " Naru replied as he stood just behind Mai.

Mai turned around to face Naru. And to Naru's surprise, Mai hugged him.

" Naru, thank you. " Mai said while she embraced Naru.

Naru, with no other choice, reciprocated her action.

" You're welcome " he said while he circled his arms around her.

They stood like that for a while until Naru broke their embrace.

" Mai, feel free to explore the area " Naru said.

" Okay! " Mai blushed as she agreed.

Mai roamed the area while skipping. Then, she found a rose with a small box lying under a big cherry blossom tree.

" Naru! I found something! " Mai yelled as Naru walked towards her.

" What is it? " Mai continued to ask when Naru reached her.

" I think you should open it, Mai " Naru said while looking at her.

When Mai opened it, she was very shocked.

" Naru! It's a ring! A very beautiful ring! " Mai exclaimed.

Naru held her hand, threw the ring he gave her when he proposed the first to the ocean and asked Mai to give him the box. When he received the box, he kneeled in front of her.

" Mai, will you marry me? " Naru asked in a soft voice.

" You're proposing again? Is that why you threw the first ring you gave me? " Mai questioned him.

" Yes. So now, answer me "

" Yes, Naru. I will marry you! " Mai replied and threw her slim arms over Naru, causing them to both fall on the grass, holding eachother.

Naru was under Mai when they fell.

" Careful " Naru said as he chuckled.

" You should be the one who needs to be careful " Mai giggled.

" Why should it be me? " Naru asked.

" Because you're under me. And I bet I'm heavy " Mai smiled.

" You're not heavy, Mai. And I have a reason why you're the one who should be careful " Naru replied.

" What is it? "

" You should be careful because I might not be able to control my feelings anymore " at this, Mai was stunned.

" I need further explanation " Mai instructed him.

" Example, I might kiss you unexpectedly " Naru said as he smiled.

" Then-" Naru didn't finish his sentence because...

Mai kissed him. Due to this, Naru tangled his hand on her hair to deepen their first kiss.

[ Author's Note ]

OMG! I was listening to Katharine McPhee's song " Terrified " while writing this chapter. I was so inspired! Do you like this chapter? Is this long enough? Please read and review! 


	6. Wedding Crashers

Ghost Hunt Fanfiction: Will You Marry Me?

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt or any of its characters. If so, Kazuya Shibuya is mine =))))))

" " words

' ' thoughts

- - change of scenes

[ Chapter 6: Wedding Crashers ]

- Flashback -

" Example, I might kiss you unexpectedly " Naru said as he smiled.

" Then-" Naru didn't finish his sentence because...

Mai kissed him. Due to this, Naru tangled his hand on her hair to deepen their first kiss.

- End of Flashback -

One week passed... their wedding day already.

- Church -

It was Lin who chose the church. It had a peaceful aura, and a very stunning view of the sea. Surely, Mai and Naru will love it.

- Mai's POV -

' Oh my gosh. This is finally it. So exciting! ' I thought while Ayako was putting on some final touches.

" Ayako, I'm getting nervous " I said.

" That's okay. Getting married can really be nervous " Ayako replied.

" How did you manage to get married to Naru anyway? That seemed like a miracle " she continued.

I was about to say ' It's because of the case ', but of course I didn't.

" I don't know. He just proposed to me " I replied.

20 minutes later, I was instructed to walk in the aisle, leading to Naru, who looked dazzling in his tuxedo.

When I reached the altar, Naru smiled at me, then took my hand in his. Together, we faced the priest.

The priest said his homily, then his lecture. ( A/N: Sorry! I don't know much about wedding ceremonies! )

" You may now kiss the bride " the priest finally announced.

Naru took off my veil slowly, then cupped my face in his hands, then kissed me. Slowly and passionately. I was the first to pull away since I was embarrased kissing Naru in front of everyone.

" Let's go, Mai " Naru whispered to me as he directed me to his car.

But, before we got to his car, Masako stood in front of us, with Lin and Madoka holding her arms on either sides, as if to stop her.

" Naru, you only married Mai because of the case! You took her out last week and acted like you truly love Mai to make her believe! " Masako grinned.

Me, Naru, Lin and Madoka was shocked.

Madoka slowly released Masako's arm and said.

" You tricked us all? "

" MASAKO! " Naru and Lin suddenly yelled.

Soon, John, Ayako, Bou-san and Yasuhara were standing around us, comforting me.

" You thought I didn't know this, right? " Masako smiled in an evil manner.

- Normal POV -

Naru looked at Mai. Mai was crying as the others comforted her.

" Mai, if the priest comes out and asks us what's happening, were dead. Just go inside the car, we'll talk about this " Naru whispered to her.

Mai simply nodded and headed inside the car.

- Inside the Car -

Naru was driving while Mai was at the passenger seat. Both of them knew that they could've hired a driver but given the situations, Naru insisted that he'll drive the car himself. Mai was looking out the window, dried tears staining her cheek. Naru was driving yet his mind kept on thinking what will happen to the two of them later on. Finally, Naru broke the silence.

" Mai, are you okay? "

" Do you think I would be okay after what Masako said? " Mai answered in a whisper.

" Do you believe her? " asked Naru.

Mai didn't answer. Because honestly, she didn't know what to say.

" Do I have to? " Mai finally replied.

Mai was surprised when Naru drove to the side of the seemingly deserted road and hit the brakes.

" Why did you stop? " Mai asked when she overcame the shock.

" Do you believe Masako? " Naru said for the second time as he turned to look at her.

" And again. do I have to? " Mai returned the question.

Mai's tears flowed down her face uncontrollably. Naru resisted the urge to wipe it for her, he knew that Mai probably hates her now.

" Mai.. " Naru whispered.

" WHAT? WILL NOW BE THE TIME THAT YOU'LL APOLOGIZE, AGAIN? " Mai seemed to lose control.

" What will you do now, Mai, that you know the truth " Naru lowered his head, probably afraid to meet Mai's glare.

" Let me just say this. I know that I'm easy to get, especially with your good acting skills, your good looks and you self-confidence. Later, I'll probably regret loving you " and with that, Mai stepped out of the car and walked away from it, disregarding the idea that she wore a wedding gown.

Naru followed Mai with the car, while Mai tried to run away from it. Naru lowered the window of the passenger seat to talk to her.

" Mai! Get inside the car! It's dangerous for you to walk alone! " Naru said with panic rising from his system.

" NO! I DON'T WANNA GO ANYWHERE NEAR YOU ANYMORE! " Mai shouted in reply.

Then, Mai ran away as fast as she can. Naru just sat there inside the car, regretting everything that just happened.

- Sometime around 8 pm -

Naru, having no other choice, just returned to SPR, his body exhausted from trying to find Mai.

- 8:15 pm, SPR -

" Naru, where's Mai? " all of them asked in chorus.

" Why are all you here? " Naru asked.

" Well duh, everyone knew what happened " Ayako said.

" Mai ran away. We were arguing and she just stepped out of the car and ran away. I tried to find her, but no luck " Naru spoke in a soft voice. Then, he glared at Masako. She shuddered.

" I'll try looking for her. " said John as he suddenly stood up, with the keys dangling in his pants.

" YOU HAVE A CAR? " almost everyone asked in unison.

" Of course, I do. I'm quite a traveler. " he replied with a smile.

And with that, John left Naru shocked.

' He's determined to find Mai? ' Naru thought.

Now, he felt really guilty.

[ Author's Note ]

Hey there! Sorry if this took so long! It's just because I was really busy this holiday! But, oh well, I hope you like this chapter! As of now, I'm really quite bored, you can PM me and I'll reply to you. Please read and review! No flames! 


	7. Smart Lin

Ghost Hunt Fanfiction: Will You Marry Me?

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt or any of its characters. If so, Kazuya Shibuya is mine =))))))

" " words

' ' thoughts

- - change of scenes

[ Chapter 7: Smart Lin ]

- Flashback -

" YOU HAVE A CAR? " almost everyone asked in unison.

" Of course, I do. I'm quite a traveler. " he replied with a smile.

And with that, John left Naru shocked.

' He's determined to find Mai? ' Naru thought.

Now, he felt really guilty.

- End of Flashback -

The team sat at SPR while Naru kept pacing back and forth the room.

" Naru, will you stop walking and sit down for a while? " Lin asked in a voice filled with concern.

" How can I sit down if... " Naru left his sentence hanging.

Lin and Naru kept on talking until after a few hours, Naru's cellphone rang.

" Hello? " Naru said.

" Naru, this is John. I found Mai. I will be right over " John answered then hung up.

- After 15 minutes -

The door opened revealing John with Mai on his arms. Then, John laid Mai carefully on the couch.

" What happened? " Ayako asked, referring to the scars that Mai had on her arms.

" I found her cornered in alley by 3 men " John answered.

" You took them out? " Bou-san asked.

" Yeah " John replied shyly.

" I never knew that you can take out...big guys " Bou-san chuckled.

Naru didn't say anything. He just sat by Mai's side all through out the entire conversation. Until after a few minutes, Mai woke up.

" Why am I here? " she asked.

" John saved you " Masako replied.

" What? " Mai asked, shocked.

" What do you remember, Mai? " Lin asked.

" I was running away from Naru's car. Then I didn't realized it was already dark. I turned up in an alley accidentally. Three big and muscular guys were there. They started to say some perverted words to me. Then I passed out " Mai explained. When she looked at the person right beside her, she almost jumped.

" NARU? " Mai exclaimed.

" Yes, Mai " Naru sighed along with the others.

" Well, now that Mai is here, when can we start the case, Naru? " the ever impatient Masako asked.

" Tomorrow. 9:30 am. Lin, contact Minasaki-san and tell him to prepare 3 rooms and a base " Naru answered.

" Why 3 rooms? " Ayako asked.

" Did you forget that Mai is my wife? " Naru replied with a smirk.

- The Next Day -

Mai and Naru arrived at SPR while the others stared at them.

" What are you staring at? " Naru asked.

" Mai and you... " Ayako's voice trailed off.

" We live in the same house now that she's my wife " Naru said that shocked Masako.

Mai just rolled her eyes, it was obvious that she was still mad at Naru.

After minutes of packing, Naru said that him, Lin and Mai were to ride at the van while the others will ride in Bou-san's car.

- SPR Van -

Mai was as usual stuck in the seat between Naru and Lin. Luckily, while Lin was driving, he was listening to his music player, so if Naru and Mai talked about something, he wouldn't hear it.

" Mai, are you still mad at me? " Naru asked while looking at her.

" Yes. Who wouldn't be? " Mai replied, but she stared straight ahead.

" I know, and I'm really sorry " Naru said while he held Mai's shoulder and tilted her to his direction so that they would make eye contact.

" That's what guys always say. Good thing John saved me last night. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be a virgin now. Those guys will probably rape me " Mai said in a sarcastic tone.

This made Naru shut up.

But Mai still continued.

" John is such a gentleman. He didn't give up looking for me "

Naru was still silent.

Mai kept on babbling about why some guys are gentleman and some are not. Then Naru couldn't take it any longer.

" Mai! I know I'm the most imperfect guy for you, but please quit making me so guilty about myself! "

This time, Mai shut her mouth and stared at him. He had a frustrated and apologetic look on his face. He really was guilty.

After a few minutes of silence, Mai did something. She embraced Naru that caught him off-guard.

" I know I said bad things about you. But please don't ever forget that you're still the man I loved. Even though I know that you love someone else and that I have given up on you, I promise that you will be the first and the last man I will love. "

Naru turned around to face her. Mai's face was stained with her own tears. Naru wiped them for her, but more followed.

" Mai, please don't give up on me " Naru said as he kissed her forehead.

Now it was time for Mai to be stunned.

Then slowly, Naru made Mai rest her head on his shoulder. They remained like that for the rest of the trip.

- Kagura Minasaki's Inn -

Both vehicles parked and the members got out. Kagura was waiting for them outside his inn.

" We have set the rooms that you need. Please follow me to your base " he said and motioned for them to follow him.

While they were walking, Naru's hand slowly laced themselves into Mai's. This made her look up at him. He didn't look at her but he was blushing slightly.

- Base -

" I hope this would do. Just look for me in the main office if you have any questions. Sorry but I have duties to attend to " and with that Kagura left.

" Lin, Bou-san and John. Please carry the monitors and cameras here and set them up. Masako and Ayako, please take a walk inside this inn to sense if there are spirits present " Naru commanded.

And they left, leaving Naru and Mai inside.

" Mai, tea " finally Naru said.

" Yes " Mai replied.

Mai walked towards the small kitchen on the far side of the base and started preparing Naru's tea. After a while, she handed Naru his tea.

Then Mai noticed a note on her pocket, Lin must have slipped it because he wanted to tell her something earlier.

The note said:

Mai,

Naru admitted to me that he really fell in love with you.  
Masako obviously told Naru something that made him act towards the second proposal he planned. Along with the kiss. But he told me that he really wanted to be with you. For me, the kiss you shared was very precious for Naru. That's all.

Lin

Mai's tears flowed down her face instantly. Naru, who was looking at her while sipping his tea, stood up and asked her if something was wrong. Mai shook her head. Instead, she flung her arms around him. Then she handed him Lin's note.

After Naru read the note, his face softened.

" So, Lin managed to tell you the truth after all " Naru said as he wrapped his arms around Mai's waist.

Mai nodded and she tightened her grip on Naru's shirt.

" I love you, Mai " this was the first time that Naru told him that he loved her.

" I know. I love you too " and they shared their second kiss.

But then, the others arrived earlier than they expected. Both of them pulled away abruptly.

" Were we interupting something here? " Bou-san teased.

" No! " both of them replied defensively.

Masako shot dagger looks at Mai. But Naru noticed it, he glared back at her, returning her dagger looks for Mai.

Lin just smiled and gave Naru a knowing look that said ' Finally '.

Ayako grinned widely as she lloked at the couple in front of them.

" Naru, what a good way to reconcile with eachother " then she chuckled along with Bou-san.

John stood there, speechless. But with a small smile on his face.

" If you have nothing else to do besides tease us, get back to work " Naru commanded while he and Mai still blushed.

Mai was blushing because Naru was unconsciously holding her waist. But the others noticed it.

" Oh, seems like they have some unfinished business " Bou-san laughed as he pushed the others out the door, again leaving Mai and Naru alone.

[ Author's Note ]

So romantic! In our school, we call this LQ or lover's quarrel. Please wait for the next chapter! Their first day at Kagura Minasaki's Inn. I haven't really thought of a name for the inn but, nevertheless please read and review! 


	8. Here We Go Again

Ghost Hunt Fanfiction: Will You Marry Me?

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt or any of its characters. If so, Kazuya Shibuya is mine =))))))

" " words

' ' thoughts

- - change of scenes

[ Chapter 8: Here We Go Again ]

- Flashback -

Mai was blushing because Naru was unconsciously holding her waist. But the others noticed it.

" Oh, seems like they have some unfinished business " Bou-san laughed as he pushed the others out the door, again leaving Mai and Naru alone.

- End of Flashback -

" Now what? " Mai asked, still blushing.

Naru just smirked and embraced her tighter.

" This feels so nice " Naru murmured.

" Yeah " Mai agreed as she buried her face into Naru's chest.

They stayed like that for a long while.

- 9: 26 pm -

Ayako and Bou-san opened the door.

" Sorry to interrupt. But, can we sleep now? " Ayako asked Naru.

" Yeah, just tell Lin that I need him here. Now " Naru instructed.

" Okay " Ayako replied.

After a short while, Lin arrived inside the base.

" You called me, Naru? " Lin asked, tugging beside him was Madoka.

" Since you and Madoka are here, can you please watch the monitors until tomorrow? " Naru said.

" Sure " Madoka replied and she and Lin sat in front of the monitors.

Naru turned to Mai again.

" You want to sleep, Mai? " Naru asked her.

" Yes " Mai replied as she yawned.

" Then, let's go to our room " he said as he escorted Mai to their room.

- Naru and Mai's Room -

Naru opened the door for Mai. And Mai was really surprised. Rose petals were scattered in the bed. Soft music was playing as background. The room itself was decorated for honeymoon.

" Wow " was all Mai could say.

" You like it? " Naru asked.

Mai was still speechless. She just turned to Naru and flung her arms around him.

" Am I dead? " Mai asked.

" Why? " Naru looked at her, worried.

" Because I feel like I'm in heaven "

Naru kissed Mai softly and passionately, and Mai kissed back.

- 10:00 pm -

Mai and Naru were lying in the bed, their bodies entangled.

" I love you " Naru whispered.

" I love you too " Mai whispered back.

Everything was peaceful until Mai's phone rang.

" I'll get it " Mai said.

It was a text message. And it was from John.

Mai,

Meet me tonight at the rose garden.

John

" What does it say? " Naru asked.

" I'll be meeting John at the Rose Garden " Mai replied.

" I'll be going with you " Naru said as he stood up.

" No, I'll be going there alone. Don't worry about me " Mai smiled as a reassurance.

Then she left.

- Rose Garden -

" John? " Mai called out.

" I'm here, Mai " John replied as he stood up from sitting on a bench.

" What's the matter? " Mai asked.

" I have something to tell you "

" What is it? "

" I'm sorry, Mai. I fell in love with you " John confessed.

Little did they know that Naru followed Mai to make sure she was safe, and heard everything.

[ Author's Note ]

Here you go! John's confession! How will it affect Mai and Naru's 'Finally Stable' Marriage? What will happen next? Find out in chapter 9! Please read and review! 


	9. Revelation

Ghost Hunt Fanfiction: Will You Marry Me?

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt or any of its characters. If so, Kazuya Shibuya is mine =))))))

" " words

' ' thoughts

- - change of scenes

[ Chapter 9: Revelations ]

- Flashback -

" I'm sorry, Mai. I fell in love with you " John confessed.

Little did they know that Naru followed Mai to make sure she was safe, and heard everything.

- End of Flashback -

Mai was stunned at what she heard.

" B-but it can't be. You're a priest! You shouldn't fall in love "she protested.

" Then, I'm willing to give up being a priest " John answered firmly.

" W-WHAT? " Mai exclaimed at John's revelation.

Meanwhile, Naru couldn't take any of this anymore. He quickly ran outside, to where Mai and John were standing.

" Naru " Mai whispered.

" Did you hear all that? " she continued.

Naru nodded and fixed a stern look at John.

" If I'm correct, you confessed that you love Mai " Naru told John.

This time, John didn't seem to be scared of Naru.

" Yes " John replied.

" Is that why you do certain things only for her? "

" Yes "

" STOP! " Mai yelled at the two men arguing. Both of them looked at her.

" I'm confused. Really confused " she whispered.

" How can you fall in love with me, John? " she asked him.

" Love is the strongest power one can possess " he answered.

" And Naru, why did you follow me here? " Mai turned towards Naru.

" Because I wanted to keep you safe " was his firm reply.

' Oh God ' Mai thought as she sank to her knees.

" Are you alright? " John instantly asked while Naru seemed...tensed.

Due to all the noise, the others woke up.

" What's going on here? " Ayako asked while rubbing her eyes.

" It's Mai " Naru replied.

At this, Ayako swiftly walked towards Mai and checked her temperature. She was burning.

" She has a high fever! What do you think you two guys are doing letting her come outside the inn at night? She's cold! " Ayako yelled at them at the top of her lungs.

John and Naru looked at eachother with worried eyes.

" Bou-san! " Ayako called and he came over.

" What happened? " he asked.

" Carry her inside the base " she instructed and he followed.

" And you two, come with me " she said as she turned towards them.

- Base -

Mai was panting heavily as she was laid down on the couch. Masako was taking care of her (Ayako's instructions). John and Naru were met by a mad Ayako. While Bou-san, Yasuhara, Lin and Madoka were helping Masako.

" WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? " Ayako yelled, again.

" It's my fault " both John and Naru said accidentally in unison.

They looked at eachother.

" I started it " said John.

" I wanted to tell her something important. " he explained further.

" But it's partly my fault for letting her go out without a jacket. " Naru explained after John.

" What happened there? " Ayako asked.

" I confessed to Mai " John revealed.

Everyone, except Naru, stopped breathing and looked at John.

" It's impossible " Ayako finally said.

Then, everyone looked at Masako, who seemed pleased.

" I'm willing to give up being a priest for her " John said.

In fact, Masako was really happy to hear this.

' I could finally separate Naru and Mai! ' she thought happily.

" What do you do now, Naru? " Masako asked, acting like she's lost.

" I don't know. " he answered then left the base. Lin followed him.

Naru headed for his and Mai's room.

" Naru, let me in " Lin said. He heard Naru said 'okay'.

" You're in shock " Lin commented.

" Who would'nt be? " Naru looked so helpless and fragile in his current state.

" He deserves Mai. " Naru continued talking.

" If you really love her, prove it " Lin smiled.

After a while of talking, Naru asked if he could be alone, Lin complied and left.

- Base -

Mai still lay on the couch, with everyone taking care of her now.

" Oh, Mai, You're situation is extra hard now " Ayako whispered and everyone seemed to agree, except John, who was busy placing wet towels on Mai's forehead.

But then, Mai was dreaming... about the nightmare that she caused at the inn.

[ Author's Note ]

I'm really brokenhearted right now, depressed and extremely sad I might die. But here you go, the 9th chapter. 


	10. Crazier

Ghost Hunt Fanfiction: Will You Marry Me?

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt or any of its characters. If so, Kazuya Shibuya is mine =))))))

" " words

' ' thoughts

- - change of scenes

[ Chapter 10: Crazier ]

- Flashback -

" Oh, Mai, You're situation is extra hard now " Ayako whispered and everyone seemed to agree, except John, who was busy placing wet towels on Mai's forehead.

But then, Mai was dreaming... about the nightmare that she caused at the inn.

- End of Flashback -

Gene is nowhere to be found.

' Now what? ' Mai thought.

After a few minutes, she saw herself playing something when she was a kid.

' That's me playing the dangerous game. My fault entirely ' Mai whispered.

Then she was suddenly embraced by a man... Gene.

" Gene! " Mai exclaimed.

" Mai, it wasn't your fault " Gene replied.

" What? "

" Watch more " Gene said and Mai followed.

The child Mai stood up as Kagura Minasaki walked towards her.

" Mai " Kagura said.

" Yes? " Mai answered.

" The food is served. Get inside now " Kagura instructed.

" Okay! " Mai exclaimed and went inside.

When Mai was inside, Kagura looked at the board Mai was playing on. Knowing what she was playing, he continued the game himself. And he succeeded.

" See? It wasn't your fault " Gene said.

Mai was sobbing. It wasn't her fault. And yet Naru blamed her.

- End of Mai's Dream -

Mai woke up panting, surrounded by the whole team.

" Did you dream of something? " Bou-san asked.

Mai can just nod. Then she looked at Naru.

" It's not my fault " Mai said.

" What? " Naru asked.

" You were right that I played that game. But I was unsuccessful and I didn't get to finish it. Minasaki-san finished it for me " Mai explained that made everyone shocked.

" So, since it wasn't really Mai's fault, you can file a divorce with her right? " Masako said in an irritated tone.

Then the lights went out.

While the lights were out, Mai suddenly felt like she was carried away, unable to speak.

Naru felt the same too.

Then both of them passed out.

- Inside an Unknown Room -

Naru was the first to wake up.

" Mai? " he called out since it was dark.

He heard a groan.

" I-I'm here " came Mai's response.

" Where are you, Naru? I'm scared " she continued.

Naru followed Mai's voice to know where she was. Eventually, he found out that Mai was sitting in a corner.

" I'm here, don't worry " Naru's voice calmed Mai down a bit.

" I'm still afraid " Mai's voice was quivering.

Due to this, Naru embraced her as she leaned on his chest and they snuggled together inside his coat.

Then the lights went on inside their room.

" Where are we anyway? " Mai asked Naru.

" Seems to be a room in a basement " Naru replied.

Then a couple appeared in front of them.

" So this is our next target, Mark? " a woman seemed to age 24 asked.

" Yes, Demi, they are " Mark, who seemes 26 years old, replied.

" They're perfect " Demi said as she grinned maliciously.

Naru stood up and got in front of Mai.

" Why are you doing this? " Naru asked.

" Because we died here " Mark replied as he laughed.

" Oh tell them the truth! We're doing this because we're jealous! " Demi answered.

" Don't hurt Mai " Naru said in a dangerous tone.

" Aww, how sweet. That Naru is protecting his wife! " Mark grinned.

" I've been following them for quite a while, Mark. It seems that it's Naru's first time to ever fall in love! " Demi exclaimed cheerfully.

" Which makes it more exciting! Naru will be so hurt upon seeing his wife get killed " Mark replied.

" You'll never hurt her " Naru said with a smirk.

" Try us " Mark and Demi said in unison as their hands made their may towards Mai.

But was blocked by Naru. Naru got the full blast of Demi and Mark's power.

Mai screamed at the top of her lungs. Then again, she passed out holding Naru.

When she woke up, she was inside the base.

" Where's Naru? " Mai immediately asked.

" Your room and Naru's. He's there along with Lin " Ayako replied as she tried to stop Mai from running away, but failed.

- Naru and Mai's Room -

Lin was quite surprised when Mai suddenly burst inside their room.

" How is he? " Mai asked as she ran towards Naru's side.

" He's quite in shock. I don't know when he'll wake up " Lin replied as Mai started crying softly. Taking this as his cue, Lin left their room.

" Naru! Naru wake up! " Mai exclaimed while crying.

After an hour, Naru's eyes fluttered open.

Mai have never been happier.

" NARU! " Mai immediately hugged him.

" I thought I was going to lose you " Naru said.

" I WAS SUPPOSED TO SAY THAT! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING? " Mai yelled at the top of her lungs.

" I was afraid that they'll hurt you " Naru replied.

" No. I think it's time that I'll be the one protecting you. And I failed " Mai whispered.

Naru sighed as he placed his hand on Mai's cheek, causing her to look at him.

" I'm stronger than you " he said with a smile.

" It doesn't matter who's strong or not! " Mai replied.

" And I'm the guy here. " Naru continued.

" And it doesn't matter what your gender is! " Mai said in defense.

" And I love you enough to give up my own life " Naru said that made Mai shut up.

" I'll have to argue with that " Mai said after a few moments of silence as she lied down beside Naru.

" No arguing. I love you " Naru whispered as his hands circled Mai's waist, pulling her closer to him.

" I love you more " Mai replied as her finger tangled itself in his hair.

" You're wrong. I love you more than you do " Naru kissed Mai lightly.

After a while of arguing, they found their limbs tangled with eachother.

" Do you like me? " Mai asked.

" No " Naru replied.

Mai instantly pouted and struggled to get away from Naru. But he won't let her.

"I don't like you, I love you " Naru answered as he kissed her.

" What made you love me? " Mai asked again after their kissing scene.

" You make me crazier each day " Naru replied with a smile.

" I finally found a reason to live " he continued as Mai snuggled closer to him.

" What about Masako? " Mai murmured.

" Mai, how many times do I have t- " he was cut when Mai kissed him passionately. Instantly, he gave in.

After some few minutes...

" I don't want to lose you " Naru whispered to her.

" I don't want to lose you too " Mai replied as their kissing scenes resumed.

They were interrupted when they heard footsteps.

Naru thought that it was Kagura Minasaki, ready to hurt Naru's Mai, his reflexes were instantly pulling Mai closer to him than ever, there wasn't even a molecule that could get in between them.

But the one who opened the door wasn't Kagura, it was the whole team.

All of them stared at Naru and Mai, then grinned and left. Well, except for John and Masako.

John, after a few moments of reflection, realized that if he really loved Mai, he should let her be happy with Naru. And with that in mind, he grinned along with the rest of the team excluding Masako, whose eyes were as big a saucers.

[ Author's Note ]

I was really inspired when I wrote this chapter! I was half-daydreaming that I was Mai... in my dreams, really. I just automatically giggle whenever a guy is protecting a girl. OMG! Well, here's chapter 10! No flames! Please read and review!  



	11. Speak Now

Ghost Hunt Fanfiction: Will You Marry Me?

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt or any of its characters. If so, Kazuya Shibuya is mine =))))))

" " words

' ' thoughts

- - change of scenes

[ Chapter 11: Speak Now ]

- Flashback -

All of them stared at Naru and Mai, then grinned and left. Well, except for John and Masako.

John, after a few moments of reflection, realized that if he really loved Mai, he should let her be happy with Naru. And with that in mind, he grinned along with the rest of the team excluding Masako, whose eyes were as big a saucers.

- End of Flashback -

Inside Naru and Mai's bedroom, Mai was feeling guilty. Due to this, Naru asked.

" Are you okay? "

Mai nodded her reply.

" You're not. What's the matter? " Naru asked further.

" I just feel guilty about Masako " Mai answered.

" Why? "

" Because she loves you, Naru. And she deserves you better than me. Remember our fight before I agreed to marry you? " Mai whispered but Naru managed to hear.

" Always the humble one, are you Mai? " Naru said with a sigh.

Then he stood up.

" Where are you going? " Mai asked.

" To confront Masako " he replied.

" WAIT! NO! " Mai said as she got a hold of Naru's hand.

Naru looked at her. Mai looked at him back with pleading eyes.

Of course, Naru lost in their staring fight.

" Okay. But please don't feel guilty about her " Naru finally said.

Mai nodded and pulled him back to bed.

She could hear Mark and Demi's laugh even in her dreams. She could see them everywhere she looked. She could feel them prick her skin everywhere she touches.

" MAI! " Naru yelled.

Mai's eyes fluttered open. With a concrned Naru looking at her.

" It was just a dream " Mai said.

" You were just having a nightmare, Mai " Naru replied as he embraced Mai.

" What time is it? " Mai asked.

" 7: 00 am. We should go down to the base now " NAru said and Mai agreed.

- Base -

It was obvious that everyone was still sleeping. Including Madoka and Lin. When Mai and Naru got to the base, they saw Madoka sleeping on Lin's shoulder. Lin was also asleep.

" They look good together " Mai whispered to Naru.

" They do " Naru replied as he walked towards the sleeping couple.

" Goodmorning " Naru greeted them that they were so shocked Madoka fell off her chair.

" Naru, I'm sorry if I fell asleep! " Madoka apologized.

" Me too " said Lin.

" It's okay " Naru said with a smile.

Then suddenly, Masako barged in the door.

Mai looked down on the floor.

Masako slowly made her way towards Mai.

Then she placed her hands on Mai's neck.

[ Author's Note ]

Sorry if this chapter was short! I had to do some projects and the National Achivement Test is coming soon. But here's chapter 11! Please read and review! 


	12. Why?

Ghost Hunt Fanfiction: Will You Marry Me?

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt or any of its characters. If so, Kazuya Shibuya is mine =))))))

" " words

' ' thoughts

- - change of scenes

[ Chapter 12: Why? ]

- Flashback -

Then suddenly, Masako barged in the door.

Mai looked down on the floor.

Masako slowly made her way towards Mai.

Then she placed her hands on Mai's neck.

- End of Flashback -

Suddenly, Naru separated the two with his own bare hands and caught Mai before she fell. While John caught Masako just in time as he entered the door.

" Why did you do that to Mai? " Naru yelled at Masako.

" Maybe she's possessed " Lin said.

" I'm not possessed. My emotions just took over me " Masako explained.

" I'm sorry, Mai " Masako continued.

Mai just nodded.

" What's happening here? " Ayako and Bou-san asked as they entered.

Madoka told them the story.

" Masako, let me tell you something " Bou-san said and together, they exited the room.

" Mai are you okay? " John asked her.

" Yeah, I'm fine " she replied.

Then suddenly, the lights went out. And they heard Mark and Demi's voices.

Lin immediately sent his shiki. Mai stood behind Naru. Ayako mumbled her chant.

" Nothing's working " Mai said, clearly afraid.

" Everybody stop! " Naru commanded.

" What's the matter? " Demi asked in a mean tone.

" Afraid? " Mark asked next.

" No. " Bou-san said as he and Masako entered the door.

" I know how to get rid of you. " Masako said with a confident smile.

" HOW? " Demi and Mark sneered.

" Kagura, enter " Bou-san said.

Kagura entered the room.

" Kagura is Demi and Mark's son. And he was the one who called them " Masako explained.

Demi and Mark's gazes softened when they saw Kagura.

" Kagura " Demi whispered as she carressed his cheek.

Kagura didn't even look touched.

" We know you're mad at us for committing suicide. " Mark honestly said.

" SUICIDE? " the whole SPR team gasped.

" Yes, they committed suicide " Kagura said firmly.

" Then, why did you call them? " Naru asked him.

" I wanted to ask them why. But this was the only chance I saw them. Mom, dad, why did you commit suicide? " he asked.

" We had a lot of financial problems, Kagura. We couldn't take it anymore " Demi explained.

" DO YOU THINK THAT THAT IS THE ONLY WAY TO ESCAPE? " Kagura yelled.

" We're really sorry. The reason that we continue hunting here is because we wanted to get your attention...and were jealous of the sweet couples that sleep here. It started when you summoned us anyway. " Mark said.

" Now that we got a chance to talk to you and tell you the truth, we're very happy. We will never bother you again " and with that, they dissappeared.

Kagura sobbed.

" They said that they died here. Where are they're remains? " Naru asked Kagura.

" They..are...located...under...the..cloth...located on...the ...basement... " Kagura replied in between sobs.

" John and Lin, come with me to the basement. The others, stay here " Naru instructed and they followed.

After a lot of crying, Kagura fell asleep on the couch.

" I'm really sorry, Mai " Masako said.

" That's okay " Mai replied.

" Really? "

Mai nodded and smiled at her.

" Good thing you two made up " Ayako and Madoka said.

" The things love can do " Bou-san said.

Ayako glared at him.

" What? "

Then they all laughed.

After an hour, John, Lin and Naru got back inside the base.

" How was it? " Mai asked.

" John gave them the final blessing. And Lin buried them properly. Everything's fine " Naru replied with a smile.

" I just noticed, Naru kept on smiling after the wedding " Ayako teased.

Naru and Mai blushed.

Then they all burst into laughter, well, Lin and Naru just chuckled lightly.

When Kagura woke up, they told him everything.

" Thank you very much " he said as he bowed.

" We'll be taking our leave now " Naru bid farewell, made sure that their materials were inside the van, and they piled into either the van or Bou-san's car.

- Inside the Van: Mai, Lin, Masako and Madoka -

" Don't we get to be in a vacation after this? " Madoka asked.

" Go ask Ayako " Naru replied.

Madoka dialed Ayako's number on her phone and asked if she wanted to.

" She said yes! " Madoka cheered.

" Well then, where do you want to go? " Naru asked again.

" HAWAII! " Ayako's voice could be heard from the phone. Mai, Masako and Madoka agreed.

" Fine " Naru said with a smile.

" HAWAII, HERE WE COME! " Madoka, Ayako, Mai and Masako cheered.

[ Author's Note ]

This is the last chapter! Sorry if it took me so long to update! I was very busy these past months. I'm really sorry! But I hope that this is a nice chapter!

Please read and review!

P.S. Do you want an epilogue on what will happen to their vacation on Hawaii? 


	13. Epilogue: Hawaii!

[ Epilogue: Hawaii! ]

All of them packed their things as soon as they got home. The next day, all of them met up at the airport and flew to Hawaii. After a few hours, they finally arrived.

" Where will we be staying? " Ayako asked Naru.

" In a 5-star resort here " Naru replied.

They rented a van that took them to the said resort. After a few moments, they finally arrived.

" This is nice! " Madoka squealed.

All of them quickly booked their rooms. 1 room for Naru and Mai, 1 room for Lin and Madoka, 1 room for Ayako and Bou-san, 1 room for John and Masako and 1 room for Yasuhara. All in all, 5 rooms.

" Let's meet up in the beach in 30 minutes, okay? " Naru said to the team.

" Okay! " came the voices of the members.

- Inside Naru and Mai's Room -

" Do you like it? " Naru asked her.

" I loved it! Thanks Naru! " Mai squealed as she hugged Naru.

" You're welcome, baby~ " Naru said in a seductive voice.

Woah there. That was the first time he called her that.

" Did you just call me- " Mai cut myself.

" Did I call you what? " Naru asked her.

" Oh my gosh. I'm imagining things! " Mai said.

" What did you imagine? " Naru asked her in a curious voice.

" I imagined that you called me baby " Mai said in a defeated tone.

" You can't resist me, I know " Naru started teasing her again.

Well, back to normal.

- Inside Lin and Madoka's Room -

" Hey, it's quiet in Naru and Mai's Room. Do you think they're doing something? " Madoka asked.

" I don't really know " Lin replied with a small smile.

" We should go check it out! " Madoka exclaimed as she started to walk towards the door but Lin stopped her by grabbing her hand and pulling her towards him.

" What are you doing? " Madoka asked him sheepishly.

" Isn't it obvious? I'm embracing you " Lin replied.

- Inside Ayako and Bou-san's Room -

" What to wear? " Ayako asked herself while rummaging through her stuff.

" I think you should wear this " Bou-san said while holding up a string bikini.

" HEY! That one's just made up of strings! " Ayako replied.

" It'll fit you! " Bou-san argued.

" PERVERT! " Ayako exclaimed and hit him with her purse.

- Inside John and Masako's Room -

" Have you decided? " Masako asked John.

" Yes. I have decided that I'll be leaving priesthood for you, Masako " John said with a smile.

" Really? " Masako exclaimed.

" Yeah. I'm sorry if I'm not anything like Shibuya-san but- " his sentence was cut off when Masako hugged him.

" You don't need to be like him. I realized that I loved you just the way you are " Masako whispered to him, then covered her mouth quickly as she blushed.

" Don't worry, I love you too " John replied.

- Inside Yasuhara's Room -

" Um, Yasuhara? " Michiru said in her phone.

" Yes? " Yasuhara asked her.

" Um... " Michiru caught herself stuttering while talking to him.

" What is it? " Yasuhara asked again.

" I like you " Michiru said then suddenly hanged up.

" Silly girl, I like you too " Yasuhara said even though he knew that the line disconnected already.

30 minutes have passed and they all met up at the beach.

In the end, Mai ended up wearing a one-piece swimsuit, much to Naru's dismay. Ayako was wearing an orange bikini, but not the one Bou-san suggested. Masako looked cute in her one-piece pink swimsuit. While Madoka looked daring in her black bikini as she blushed.

" Ah! So many pretty girls! " Yasuhara exclaimed teasingly.

" What are we waiting for? Let's swim! " Ayako squealed.

Masako, Mai and Madoka followed her into the water. While the boys sat on the beach chairs placed on shore.

" Don't they look happy " Yasuhara said as they watched the girls splashing on the water.

" Yeah " John, Lin, Bou-san and Naru agreed.

" Boys! The water's fine! " Ayako called out at them.

" I don't know about you, but I'm going for a swim " Bou-san said and John and Yasuhara agreed.

Naru and Lin just sat there, watching them.

- Mai's POV -

" Mai, what do you say we pull Naru and Lin here? " Madoka suggested to me.

" Sure! " I replied.

" Wait, we have to make them come here by seducing them " Madoka continued.

" Seduce them? How? " I asked her.

" Well, we could call them as we splash and play in the water " Madoka replied with a wink.

" I'm not good at this but- " I started to say but Madoka quickly pulled me to shallow waters.

We started splashing while calling on to them.

- Normal POV -

" Are they seducing us? " Naru asked Lin.

" I don't know about you, but if Madoka's seducing me, then I'm seduced " Lin said as he walked towards Madoka.

' That Naru! He is indeed wearing shorts, but with a black shirt ' Mai thought as he eyed him.

Naru just smirked at her. Well, that's Naru for you.

" I am so not giving up " Mai muttered then stood up walking away from the waters.

" Where are you going? " Naru asked her in his ever impassive voice.

' I guess it's all back to normal ' Mai thought.

" I'll just change my swimsuit " Mai answered sweetly but sarcastically.

" Girls. I never understand them. Especially Mai " Naru muttered when Mai was out of earshot.

A few minutes later...

Mai was about to model her new dark violet bikini in front of Naru when she saw him being surrounded by girls in bikinis.

" I leave him for a few minutes and this happens? Watch what I will do, Naru " Mai cursed under her breath.

She started walking, or modeling across the shore, earning looks from a lot of men. This caught Naru's attention.

Mai started to splash water on the beach alone, then suddenly, men splashed along with her. Once in a while, Mai would turn to look at Naru who seemed to be glaring at her. And so, Mai just continued splashing in the water.

Meanwhile, Naru just kept on ignoring the girls as he glared at Mai who was playing with atleast 7 guys.

" What's your name? " a girl asked him.

He ignored the girl and just kept reading his book.

" Ignoring us just makes him more dreamier! " another girl squealed and the rest seemed to agree.

' Why isn't he doing anything? ' Mai thought as she looked again at Naru, who glared at her again.

After another 5 more minutes, Naru stood up and dropped the book he was reading. Mai was unaware that Naru was walking towards her.

" Who's that guy? " the guy with pale skin and blond hair asked Mai as he pointed behind her.

Before Mai could even turn around, Naru already got a good grip on her arm and dragged her away from the guys, who in return, looked confused. Mai whined like a girl being dragged by her father. Mai thought that Naru would bring her back to where the team was swimming, but no. He brought her back to their room.

" Change into something more decent " Naru commanded as he locked the door behind them.

" Why should I? " Mai asked him.

" Don't you know how the guys were looking at you a while ago? " Naru asked her.

" Well, no " Mai spat back.

" They were looking at you like you're some sort of a prize " Naru replied.

" And you were busy mingling with girls " Mai said in defense.

" Oh, so that is what this is all about " Naru told her with a smirk.

" I was right, wasn't I? " Mai smirked back.

" You were just jealous. I always forget how handsome I am, even if I'm wearing a shirt " Naru said in a calm voice.

" Whatever! And by the way, I'm not changing my swimsuit " Mai said, grabbed her duffel bag, then barged out to return to the beach.

" So that's how you want to play it? " Naru whispered as soon as Mai left.

And so, Naru returned to his spot on shore. He saw Mai in another bikini. This time, it was colored red. A see-through large white shirt was above her bikini. But nevertheless, her bikini can be seen. Naru could feel himself bursting with anger.

And since Mai was just seated beside Naru's chair, she shot him a look as the guys from a while ago returned and started talking to her. And Naru, being the narcissist, took off his black shirt, causing Mai's eyes to widen.

Copying his actions, Mai took off the white shirt. Naru saw that it was a type of string bikini, but not the type that Bou-san suggested Ayako to wear. Naru's jaw dropped. The guys around Mai were literally checking her out. The same went for Naru's fangirls.

While the others were playing, they suddenly noticed Mai and Naru's mind games.

" What are they doing? " Masako asked.

" I think they're making each other jealous " Ayako replied as the others giggled.

" Let's just watch them " Madoka suggested and everyone nodded.

Mai put on a pair of black sunglasses as she continued to laugh with the guys. She looked over at Naru then smirked. Naru then started talking to the girls using his charm.

' Naru never talked to me like that! And it's the first time he took off his shirt. This is war ' Mai thought.

Mai fished the sunblock from her duffel bag and asked a guy if he can put it on her. The guy agreed without hesitation. When Naru saw this, his anger erupted. For the second time.

' Now, no one touches Mai except for me ' Naru thought as he eyed the guys carefully.

" Why are you here? " Mai asked Naru as she took off her shades.

This time, Naru carried Mai bridal style away from the guys.

" HEY! PUT ME DOWN! " Mai yelled as Naru walked towards where the others were swimming.

And when he finally put her down, the other were laughing at them.

" Why are you all laughing? " Mai asked except Naru.

" Well, both of you are impossible! " Ayako said and the others laughed.

" Impossible? " Mai asked again in curiosity.

" Naru is too dense to notice your jealousy while Mai is being childish making him jealous " Masako explained and everyone nodded.

" I'm not jealous "

" I'm not childish! "

Both of them said at the same time. Naru rolled his eyes and Mai stuck out her tongue. The others sighed and muttered, " They're hopeless ".

Naru smirked then dragged Mai to a deeper part of the beach. The others tried to stop Naru but Lin told them that he won't do anything to Mai.

- Mai's POV -

" Where are you taking me? " I asked Naru as he carried me deeper into the water.

" Here " Naru finally said after a few minutes.

And when he set me down, I wished he hadn't. It was really deep that my feet didn't even touch the sand. And I didn't know how to swim.

" I don't know how to swim! " I yelled as Naru just smirked.

Then he started to dive to who knows where.

" Oh my gosh. I don't want to die yet " I whispered as I let myself sink down. Suddenly, someone grabbed hold of my waist and brought me back to the surface. Naru was smirking. Then he brought me back to where the others were.

Before I knew it, I was crying.

" Why are you crying? " Ayako asked, her motherly side kicking in.

I told her and the others everything while Naru stayed emotionless.

" NARU! What you did was unacceptable! " Ayako and Madoka suddenly yelled at Naru.

" She could've died down there " John and Masako said in unison.

I was still crying with Ayako, Madoka and Masako comforting me.

" Don't worry Mai, Naru's just jealous " Madoka kept on repeating.

After a few minutes, I decided to go back to my room.

- Inside Naru and Mai's Room -

There I was crying to my heart's desire. I was really mad at Naru for doing that. Then I forgot to lock the door. Due to that, Naru just barged in without even knocking.

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, YOU DAMNED NARCISSIST? " I yelled at him.

He grabbed my hand and yanked me towards him. Then he cornered me in a wall. And what's more? He held my arms beside me, so I was like a prisoner.

" What are you doing? Wasn't planning on drowning me enough? Do you want me to commit suicide? " I asked. I don't know but I was so mad the words just spilled out of my mouth.

I heard Naru sigh. Then, he punched the wall just beside me. He let go of my other arm but continued to corner me.

" Fine, I was jealous a while ago " Naru said in a low tone.

" I'm sorry about what I did. But I never really planned on scaring you. I was there under the water watching you. I would never let you drown " he continued.

I was still speechless because of my anger.

" And I don't want anyone touching you except for me " Naru added.

Tears spilled out of my eyes again.

" I was so scared back there, you idiot! I thought I would die! I was even thinking of what I'll say to my parents when I meet them there somewhere! " I said while sinking down to the floor and clutched my face in my hands.

Naru sat down to my level. Then he took my hands off my face.

" I'm really sorry " he told me.

" But I was so scared " I said while sobbing.

Naru cradled my face in his hands then embraced me. I sobbed in his chest while shoving him once in a while. But he was too strong. When I finally got the strength to look him in the eye, he kissed me. At first I resisted, but he was stronger than me. And there was nothing I could do.

After a few minutes, we broke apart. My face was still tear-streaked. Then it suddenly hit me, I was only wearing a string bikini and Naru was topless. Our bare skins were touching.

" Don't ever make me jealous again. Or else, I'll beat the crap out of them " Naru warned me.

I manage to smile a little.

" Then don't do the same to me " I warned back.

" Deal " he said as we walked back to the beach again where the others were still having fun.

" I assume you two made up? " Yasuhara and Bou-san asked.

We nodded. Then everything was back to normal again. This time, Naru was splashing water at me while I try to run from him. Suddenly, the guy from a while ago with blonde hair and pale skin grabbed my waist and winked at me.

The next second, Naru was beating the guy up easily.

" Do not touch my wife " Naru angrily warned him. The other guy stood up with blood on his lips and walked away.

" I told you I'll beat the crap out of them " Naru whispered to me as he intertwined his fingers with mine.

" But that's bad! " I whined.

As usual, he ignored my comment and walked towards where the others were swimming. After a while...

" I'm tired, can we go back now? " I asked Naru and he carried me bridal style despite the whistling of the other people in the beach. I was so embarassed that I buried my face on Naru's chest.

" Were here " Naru said after a few minutes.

I looked up and he was right.

" Put me down " I asked him.

He did put me down... on the bed. Then Naru plopped down beside me. We faced each other and Naru pulled me towards him by the waist. Then he tightened his grip around me.

" Hey, what are we going to do? " I asked him playfully.

" What other married couples do " Naru replied as he started kissing me.

" I love you, Mai " Naru said when we parted.

" I love you too " I replied with a blush on my cheeks.

I was sure I want to do this. This was Naru after all. The first and last guy on earth that I will fall in love with.

EXTRA SCENES...

- Inside Lin and Madoka's Room -

" Now I'm really suspicious about what's going on inside Naru and Mai's Room " Madoka said.

" Why? " Lin asked her.

Madoka grabbed a glass from the cabinet and placed it on the wall.

" Hear that? Mai is moaning " Madoka exclaimed.

" Leave them alone " Lin said with a smile.

" Do you want to do that too? " Lin continued.

Madoka looked at him with a smile and said, " I never knew you had it in you ".

- Inside Bou-san and Ayako's Room -

" Some guys were checking me out a while ago " Ayako said.

" Who would check out an old hag " Bou-san muttered.

" Oh, like you? " Ayako asked with sarcasm.

" Hey! Fine! Some guys were checking you out " Bou-san agreed.

" And? "

" And I was jealous " Bou-san continued.

" I knew that " Ayako said as she hugged him.

- Inside John and Masako's Room -

" Ah, I'm so tired " Masako said with a yawn.

" You can sleep now, Masako " John told her.

And so, Masako gently laid herself on the bed. John followed. Then they faced eachother.

" Why are you looking at me? " John asked Masako.

Then suddenly, Masako kissed John lightly in the lips then turned around. Leaving a blushing John stunned. In return, John draped his arm over Masako's waist and pulled her closer to him.

- Inside Yasuhara's Room -

" I'm glad you can make it " Yasuhara told Michiru as he helped her carry her luggage.

" I wasn't really doing anything " Michiru replied.

Silence~

" Um, about what I said a while ago- " Michiru's sentence was cut when Yasuhara suddenly kissed her.

Well, all of that happened in Hawaii. We all know that everyone will be happy when they return to Japan. Maybe some of them will be wedded soon. We don't know! But it could happen! XD

[ Author's Note ]

Here you go! I'm sorry if it's too long! I was so inspired that it took me half an hour to finish this. I know right? 30 minutes before finishing this. But please read and review! 


End file.
